


B is for Bedtime

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [2]
Category: Return to Night - Mary Renault
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were neither of them chatty by nature, but sometimes their evening talks stretched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/gifts).



> Written a while ago, but only getting around to porting it from my journal now!

It had started with a more mundane routine – a cup of tea and some quiet conversation in front of the fire. They were neither of them chatty by nature, but sometimes their evening talks stretched.

"It helps me sleep, to listen to someone as I fall asleep," Lisa eventually admitted. "I do miss Rupert for that." 

Their chats had migrated then to Lisa's bedroom, and they'd begun to explore other rituals to help one another relax. Now they sealed their evenings with a kiss, Hilary's fingers deep inside Lisa, drawing out the perfect release from the stress of the day.


End file.
